


Playing Games

by Lyra_Kero



Series: Bottom Keith Week fics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cock Warming, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Cock Warming, I don't think it is, I mean is it?, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Naked Cuddling, No Smut, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500, can that just be a tag?, idk man I just wrote it, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: Lance is having problems unlocking a level. Thankfully he has Keith there to help him out.





	Playing Games

**Author's Note:**

> I actually hate this title but I can't be assed to think of a better one. ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ
> 
> I've actually bit sitting on this thing for ages and never really wanted to post it. But I've seen like... 3 people who seemed interested in this kind of fic  
> So I basically said fuck it an... well now you're reading it.  
> I guess.

Lance sighed, relaxing in the small nest of blankets and pillows that were scattered around the floor, his gaze fixed on the TV in front of him. He gently moved his legs, feeling the warm heat around his cock tense briefly, but nothing more. He relaxed his wrists, settling again as he propped the controller against the small of Keith’s back, just above the swell of his ass and continued to play the game, clicking through line after line of dialog.

Just below where his controller was his cock was shoved into Keith, the smaller man relaxed as he layed on his chest, clutching tightly onto a pillow, his black hair pulled back into a ponytail. If Lance looked down, he’d see the pretty blue collar wrapped around his neck, knowing that the small tag that he’d gotten engraved that proclaimed his own name was pressed right against the hollow of his throat. Apart from that, it was all a pale landscape of bared flesh, bites and bruises scattered around his neck and shoulders, down his back and hips and dotted his ass and thighs.

 

But Lance wasn’t paying attention to that. “Where the fuck am I supposed to go?” he grumbled, his finger tapping the controller. He hummed, closing his eyes and leaned his head back. “Keith.” the other man slowly raised his head, turning it just enough to look back at him, but not moving the rest of his body. “What am I supposed to do?”

 

The black haired man blinked slowly, lips red from having previously had his dick in his mouth not that long ago. “Go back down to the Flood Plains and talk to Chie.” he said, “After that you’ll have to go back to the cop by the Liquor store.” Lance huffed out a sigh.  
“Dammit, Naoto, you’re annoying to get to.” he muttered, but moved to lightly stroke his hands against Keith’s thigh, making the other man tremble, before going back to his game. There was a huff after another while before looked back down to Keith. “Keith?”

“You have to wait until tomorrow.” Keith had turned to look back once again, his arms drawing the pillow closer to his chest. “Then go to the south end of the Shopping District to find him.”  
“Am I going to have to talk to anyone after that?” Lance grumbled.  
“No, sir.” the taller man smiled, lightly patting his rear, causing Keith to suppress another tremble of want.

 

“Good. Thank you.” Blue eyes flicked back up to the screen. “Once I unlock this dungeon and get through a few floors, I’ll turn this off.”  
Keith closed his eyes, relaxing against the pillow once more, his toes curling at the silent promise of something good happening to him after.

 

After all, he’d been a good boy.


End file.
